


Act 7: Stuck in the Office

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Military Ranks, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji's working late one night and gets a surprise visitor who wants to investigate all of the possibilities of his big new desk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 7: Stuck in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! The boys a back for another round, and I think you'll like this one, it's pretty intense. : ) Also, keep in mind the pieces have started referring to one another pretty heavily, so it's recommended to read them in order. Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) for her always patient help!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Do you remember when I mentioned that canon would likely be violated? This is where it really starts.
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

Renji stared at the stack of paperwork on his desk and sighed. He had somehow managed to become stressed out and bored at the same time, and wondered why he ever thought this would be a good idea in the first place. The redhead was glowering at the pile of paper as he grabbed the next sheet requiring his attention, wishing that defeating it would be as easy as unsheathing his sword and cutting it into a million pieces.

Fortunately, something drew his attention away from the tedious task. The window and shutter had been open and showing a crescent moon rising in a starry sky, marking the fact that Renji had been in the office all day and would probably remain there for hours yet. Suddenly the window was slammed shut and the shutter was locked, and someone was standing near it, back to the wall, breathing heavily.

Renji was standing now, having moved by reflex, and he eyed the newcomer to the room narrowly until he sensed the familiar reiatsu and noticed bright orange, spiky hair.

“Ichigo!” he almost shouted in surprise, moving quickly to pin his lover to the wall, crushing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Ichigo struggled under him at first, then let out a relieved sigh as he relaxed into the kiss and ran his hands up Renji's back. After a little while, the two pulled back and just looked at each other for a moment.

“You seem a little jumpy,” the redhead said, closely watching Ichigo's expression.

The smaller man grimaced. “I just spent the last hour trying to get away from Kenpachi and find this place.”

“Well, you can relax,” Renji said. “I didn't pick him up anywhere nearby when I scanned the area after you jumped in here. I keep forgetting that you're not always so good at reading reiatsu.” Then his face lit up with a big smile. “But I can't believe you're actually here!”

“Yeah, well,” Ichigo replied, his expression changing to something stony and dangerous, “I had something to deliver in person, Abarai-taicho.” He fingered the white haori that Renji now wore, and watched as the look in the redhead's eyes changed.

“Ichigo, I meant to let you know-”

“Do you want it or not?” Ichigo asked, cutting Renji off and grabbing the redhead's waist to pull the two of them together. Renji couldn't help letting out a low grunt as their groins came in contact, and he could feel that the other man was already hard.

“Hell yes,” the redhead said in a gravelly voice, his head dipping down to reach his lover.

“Good,” Ichigo replied, moving the last small distance to crush their lips together.

Renji allowed Ichigo to maneuver the two of them backwards as they continued to kiss ravenously. He was starting to lose sense of where they were until the back of his thighs hit his desk. Their kiss broke at the resulting jolt, and as Renji looked down, he could see that Ichigo's eyes had darkened several shades. Feeling his stomach flip in anticipation, the redhead smiled wildly and looked forward to whatever was coming next. He could tell Ichigo was pissed off, but Renji was more than willing to let the other man work it out on his body.

Ichigo seemed to be fighting to keep his expression somewhat blank, but there was a fire burning behind it all and his eyes were particularly scorching. “I want to fuck you on your big, new desk, Taicho,” Ichigo murmured, low and quiet, his voice seeming to vibrate with suppressed emotion.

“Now you're talking,” Renji said as he moved to sit on the desk, sweeping the remaining paperwork into the top drawer.

Gasping a moment later as Ichigo yanked his kimono open and pushed the sleeves back over his shoulders, Renji felt himself shuddering as the other man licked and sucked his collarbone and then trailed up his neck. The high, sharp sound Renji made as Ichigo latched onto his neck just behind his ear and sucked and teased the skin there was completely involuntary. Renji was panting now and moved closer to the edge of the desk to wrap his legs around Ichigo's, trying to move their groins closer together.

Finally, Ichigo raised his head and then slammed their mouths together again. Renji groaned at this, feeling a spike of heat as the other man's tongue forced its way into his mouth and tasted him thoroughly, leaving him breathless. He realized Ichigo had been busy during that time as he felt the sash around his waist loosen.

“Lift your ass up,” Ichigo growled as he broke the kiss and stared at Renji with eyes that seemed all pupil.

Renji leaned back on his hands as Ichigo quickly pulled off his hakama and everything else until he was completely naked. He relaxed on the desk, leaning back on an elbow and bringing one knee up as he spread his legs, watching Ichigo's reactions closely. The younger man's dark eyes took him in hungrily, but there were also flashes of sadness and anger there. Renji almost sighed as he started to sit up to move towards Ichigo, but instead he let out a surprised noise as the smaller man grabbed his thighs and pulled him along the smooth, polished wood to the edge of the desk.

“Come here,” Ichigo said as he dragged the larger man forward, and then bent his head to Renji's chest.

A low moan broke from the redhead's throat as Ichigo sucked and bit at his nipples, pulling them with his teeth much more roughly than he usually did. Ichigo traced the tattoos on Renji's chest downwards with his tongue, finally coming to rest on his left hipbone.

“Fuck,” Renji muttered, low and breathless as Ichigo bit down. He was unable to hold back a moan as Ichigo licked down the crest of bone to the soft skin on his belly and started sucking hard. Renji panted, watching his own hips try to jerkily thrust up into Ichigo's mouth, and then let out a long groan due to the feeling of his movements being held in check by the other man's hands.

Shuddering as Ichigo moved to his other hip to give it the same treatment, Renji found one of his hands moving down to touch his own cock. Ichigo didn't stop what he was doing but caught Renji's wrist and moved it back down to his side. A corresponding shiver ran through Renji's body at the rumble that came from Ichigo's throat, and he found his eyes on the smaller man's reddened lips as his lover lifted his head.

“Just relax, Taicho,” Ichigo said, his voice low and commanding. “I'll take care of this.”

Renji felt a dizzying surge as he noticed that the other man's breathing was every bit as quick and labored as his own. He was too distracted by that to be able to have any control over the gasp and low moan he let out when Ichigo sucked his cock in, and Renji watched as the smaller man's head bobbed up and down twice. Ichigo let go of the redhead's cock with his mouth then, but licked it a few times carefully, his tongue moving over the head in long strokes, licking at the slit to catch the leaking pre-come.

“Fuck, Ichi,” Renji said unsteadily as Ichigo's head moved away from his cock. “I need more, please.”

“Oh, don't worry, Taicho,” Ichigo replied, his eyes still dark and dangerous. “I'm going to give you more right now.”

The redhead gasped again as Ichigo knelt by the desk then shoved his hands under Renji, one on either cheek, spreading him open. A moment later, a strangled sound caught in Renji's throat as he felt Ichigo's tongue sliding along the sensitive skin under his balls, and he had to hold back a shout as he felt that wet muscle teasing his entrance.

“Ichigo…ah…fuck yes,” Renji said, squirming under the wet touch even as Ichigo's hands held him in place. “Lick me good. Fuck, that feels amazing.”

He continued to writhe in Ichigo's hands and swear and groan as the other man licked and teased him. Renji could never help it; whenever Ichigo would do this to him it would always reduce the redhead to simply feeling and muttering, spitting out curses and lewd suggestions. Renji could feel his body squirming, trying to get more leverage so that his hips could thrust up, but between his awkward position at the edge of the desk and Ichigo's grip on his ass, he had to stay in place and it was driving him crazy. He knew he shouldn't be so loud, that even though the evening was advancing someone might still be in the building, but with the constant stimulation of Ichigo's tongue teasing him, Renji couldn't help his obscene words or the increasing volume of his grunts and moans.

“Fuck, Ichigo, where did you learn to-” Renji cut himself off with a loud moan as he felt something long and slippery slide inside him. “Fuck, Ichi! Yeah, that's it. Fuck me with your tongue.”

Renji couldn't help squirming and groaning, trying to thrust himself further forward as Ichigo continued to stroke into him. After a few moments of this, however, Renji started trying to gather his shattered thoughts. He realized he was going to have to do something before Ichigo got him to the point where he was bellowing like a water buffalo. Someone was bound to notice that. Actually, Renji thought, the only time any of the neighbors at Ichigo's place had complained about them had been the first time the other man had tried this on him. The only people who had been home that day lived on the far end of the hall. The note they'd left had been polite enough, but still...

He recalled how pleased Ichigo had been with his discovery that day, to the point where Renji had felt the other man's sly laughter vibrating against his most sensitive skin. Compared to today, the only thing the redhead could feel shaking was one of Ichigo's hands against his ass, as if was he was fighting in order to hold himself back from saying what was on his mind. Renji felt his heart clench painfully as he mentally contrasted the two occasions.

Struggling against the onslaught of strong sensations and the desire to have Ichigo continue until he was no longer able, Renji tried to move things along to get the other man to start talking. “Ichigo, fuck me. I need to feel you in me. I want to touch you. You're making me so fucking crazy, Ichi. Please, fuck me now.”

Renji panted as he watched Ichigo straighten up and paid close attention to the other man's reactions. The redhead's heart sank as he saw the pain still in the younger man's eyes, but he had to smile a little as he saw the obvious lust there, too. His face grew serious as Renji continued to watch Ichigo and realized that whatever anger had carried the other man this far seemed to have abandoned him, and that his expression was wide open, confusion and hurt evident.

 _Come on, Ichi, tell me what you want_ , Renji thought as he waited, now almost holding his breath.

“OK, Renji, but you've got to promise me one thing,” Ichigo said, his eyes wide and dark and his lips shiny and reddened.

Renji wanted to reach up and take a bite, but he sat up a little on his elbows and restrained himself. “Whatever you want, Ichi. What is it?” _Please fucking tell me!_

“You've got to promise,” Ichigo started, his voice breaking slightly, “that you'll let me know when important things are going on with you, Renji. I had to hear it from Urahara that you got a promotion.”

The redhead almost cringed at the desolation in the other man's voice. “Fuck, Ichigo, of course I promise. And, you didn't have to...go to all this damn much trouble to get me to do it. I'm sorry, uh, for being such a fucking idiot and not letting you know what was going on. I'll try to make it up to you. Will you let me do that?”

“OK,” Ichigo replied, not looking at Renji. The redhead took that opportunity to pull Ichigo to him and kiss him thoroughly, covering his surprised squeak.

“Now, would you please finish what you started and fuck me? I need you, Ichi. I want to feel you in me. And, get those damned clothes off,” Renji growled, pulling the other man's kimono open.

“So impatient, Taicho,” Ichigo said, his eyes mostly playful and lustful now, but there was still a hint of the earlier pain in there, and it made Renji want to take it away however he could.

“You're not in my division, Ichigo. Say my name, please,” Renji asked softly as he leaned back on his elbows again, watching Ichigo strip.

The smaller man stopped for a moment, and then looked away as he answered. “Renji,” Ichigo said quietly, and the redhead felt his stomach contract and his heart pound at the sheer amount of emotion he heard there.

“Fuck. Say it again,” Renji said breathlessly, his eyes trying to search out Ichigo's.

The other man's eyes finally met his, and Renji sucked his breath in as he heard Ichigo call his name as if it were the only word he knew, the only one that had any meaning.

“Ichigo,” Renji answered, trying to put everything he was feeling into that one name, and he watched as a shiver passed through Ichigo's entire body as he listened.

The two of them were suddenly pressed against one another, mouths pushed together in a sloppy kiss in which they seemed to try to eat one another, their hands traveling everywhere. Finally, Ichigo was naked and Renji pulled back slightly, panting, watching the other man pouring lube into his hand.

“Ichi, just fuck me, you don't need to- Fuck!” Renji bit out, gasping at the rush of heat as Ichigo quickly slid two fingers into him, and then slowly began to move them in and out.

“Are you sure?” Ichigo asked, smirking at his lover and looking at him from under orange lashes.

“Get the fuck up here and fill me with your cock before I lose what little is left of my damn mind!” the redhead hissed as he reached for the smaller man.

Renji had managed to get hold of Ichigo and pulled him closer as the smaller man was thrusting his cock through his fist to coat it with lube. Then he did get up on the desk on hands and knees over Renji and started pushing into the redhead the moment their eyes met. Although Renji moaned and almost whined, he held the other man's eyes instead of letting his own slide back and fall closed like they wanted.

The moment Ichigo started to move was almost too much, and Renji tried not to wail with the intensity of the sensation, instead moaning and grunting at the rhythm Ichigo settled into.

“Ichigo,” he said after a few minutes, looking up with wide, feral eyes, “I want you to bite me again.”

Ichigo pulled his face back from Renji's neck to look at the redhead with a little smile and eyes full of heat, but then he just shook his head and moved his lips until the redhead could feel them against his pulse, then lower. When the smaller man did bite him a few seconds later along his collarbone, Renji's whole body convulsed and he held tightly to Ichigo.

“Fuck yes,” the redhead moaned. “Now suck it, Ichigo. Oh fuck, you're good with your mouth. Yeah, suck me just like that.”

Renji's hand moved to his own cock because now he wanted to come so badly he could taste it. “Yeah, fuck me Ichigo. Fuck me as hard as you can. I want to come, and I want to feel you come in me.”

He listened as Ichigo almost choked and let go of his collarbone. The smaller man's dark eyes met his for a moment and everything seemed to stand still until their lips met again and they were both moaning into the kiss, their tongues sliding and tangling as they thrust against one another.

Renji wasn't sure who started to come first even when he thought about it later, but whoever it was set the other off. The redhead was groaning as the first wave of his orgasm began to roll over him when he felt Ichigo start to come as well. Forcing his eyes open, Renji watched as his lover convulsed and moaned, felt as Ichigo's cock pounded into him and filled him. He watched until the body above him went still and then until his lover's arms started shaking because he was still hovering over the redhead. Renji moved one of his legs behind Ichigo's to push forward as he pulled the other man down to him.

Ichigo turned his head up to give Renji an annoyed look after he'd fallen straight onto the redhead's chest, but Renji just smiled. “So, are you still mad at me?” he asked Ichigo.

The other man blushed, and then a quick succession of expressions appeared on his face, including worry, hurt, and confusion, before he looked to one side, trying to hide his face. “Uh, I guess not, but...why didn't you tell me, Renji?”

Sighing, Renji looked up at the ceiling. “You're probably going to think this sounds really stupid, considering where we are right now, but I honestly didn't think I was going to get promoted.”

“Yeah, right. Why wouldn't they make you captain?” Ichigo was scowling again, but Renji laughed.

“Well, thanks for the vote of confidence and all, but I really didn't think it was going to happen. I mean, it started as nothing serious. I was out with Kira one night, and he'd had, well, probably too many and started talking about his captains and what a bunch of liars and crooks they'd been. So, I tried to tell him that not all captains were bad, and I mentioned Kuchiki-taicho and Zaraki-taicho. He, of course, argued that one of them tried to get his sister killed and the other was crazy. I couldn't really say much about that, but Kira went on to say that he might consider someone a good captain if it was someone he already knew and trusted, like me. Of course, the subject changed after that, and I forgot about it. But when we were having lunch a couple days later, Kira asks me out of the blue when I was going to apply to be captain of the third division. When I finished spraying my tea everywhere, I told him maybe he should, and he said that he wanted to work under a trustworthy captain for a while so that he could maybe learn how to be one.

“I didn't take it seriously that day either, but he kept bugging me about it until I finally looked into what it would take to apply. Eventually, I went ahead and did what was needed to throw my name in for it. Months went by and nothing happened. That's really why I never mentioned it; what was I going to say – I applied to become captain of the third division and they're probably still laughing about it? Anyway, I was at work as usual this morning. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until Kuchiki-taicho showed up and told me to come with him. So I followed him and realized after a little while that he was giving me a speech about how to be a good captain. I wish I'd paid more attention because a few minutes later we came to Yamamoto-sotaicho's office and he told me to go inside. I went in, had my haori practically thrown at me, was congratulated on my promotion, and told to get to work. And that's where I've been all day.”

Ichigo snickered in response. “Well, it all makes a little more sense now.”

“How about you? How the hell did you get here, anyway?”

It was Ichigo's turn to sigh. “Urahara's been bugging me for the past couple of weeks to help him test some new weapons he's been developing. I've been telling him no because I know what that means – trying not to get killed while he attacks me. That's nice and all, especially when I get to try to kill him, but I'm in the middle of preparing for exams. Anyway, the bastard shows up as I'm on my way to class this morning and asks me again. Of course, I tell him no, but he says that he has something he's willing to trade for my help. Then he tells me about your promotion, and says that he's willing to open a gate for me if I come to his place this evening and that he'll make another at midnight so I can get back home.” Ichigo sighed again. “So of course he knew I'd show up. And of course he opens the gate up right by Kenpachi.”

Renji looked down at Ichigo resting on his chest and narrowed his eyes a little. “So why did you come out here anyway? You weren't worried that I wouldn't want to see you anymore now that I'm a captain, were you?”

Ichigo scoffed at that and responded, “No, I was just mad at you.”

But his eyes slid away from Renji's, and the redhead sighed and leaned down to give sort of a hard bite to the other man’s shoulder.

“Dumbass. I thought you knew me better than that by now,” Renji said when Ichigo glared up at him, and then he captured the smaller man's lips again. When they drew back a few minutes later, they were still looking into one another's eyes. After what seemed a long time, Ichigo started to speak.

“Renji, I...” he started, but trailed off, blushing as he looked down.

“What is it?” the redhead asked, trying to catch Ichigo's eyes again.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, burying his face into Renji's chest.

 _It doesn't look like nothing_ , Renji thought as he watched Ichigo's blush spread to his neck and ears. _OK, take your time, but you'd better tell me soon or I'll figure out a way to get it out of you._

“I think I know how to make all this up to you,” he said aloud after a few moments, bringing Ichigo's attention back to him. “Come on, let's get dressed.”

The two of them got cleaned up as well as they could, and Renji continued talking as they put their clothes back on. “Since we've got a few hours left, I'm going to take you to this place I know that's still open, and we're going to hold hands all the way there. I'll get you a drink if you like while we're waiting for our food, and you can sit in my lap, but we're getting takeout so that we can go back to my new place.”

“When were you going to tell me you moved?” Ichigo broke in, his voice annoyed.

Renji sighed. “I was going to wait until after your exams; I've only been there a couple of weeks. I got a place that's a bit bigger than my last one because I was hoping I could convince you to spend some of your summer break here.”

“We'll see,” Ichigo said, but he now seemed to be trying very hard not to grin from ear to ear.

“Anyway, so we'll get plenty to eat, because you'll need your strength,” Renji said with a smirk.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, since you came all the way here to mark your territory,” Renji replied, shooting a heated look at Ichigo and watching as the smaller man's blush came back with a vengeance, “I can't let you leave without returning the favor. Just wait to see what I do to mark mine,” the redhead almost growled, his eyes sweeping all the way up and down Ichigo's frame. “Don't worry; I'll carry you back to the gate later if you're too worn out to walk.”

Ichigo felt a shiver of anticipation run through his whole body as the two of them flash stepped out the door holding hands. “Pushy bastard,” he said, trying to make the statement sound anything other than low and breathy…and failing miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
